One of the common forms of fertilizer used in agricultural fields is ammonia gas, which functions as a nitrogen fertilizer when delivered into the soil. Although ammonia gas has been used as an agricultural fertilizer for many years, problems remain in achieving efficient and effective delivery of ammonia gas into soil before the gas escapes to the atmosphere. Problems are also caused by the cooling effect caused by expansion of the ammonia gas as it is discharged into the soil, which causes freezing of soil and moisture on the implement, leading to adverse effects on performance.
In addition to or instead of ammonia gas, other types of products are delivered in agricultural fields. Often, multiple fluids are delivered generally simultaneously (e.g., liquid nitrogen, water, etc.). One problem associated with the delivery of multiple fluids includes chemical hose routings that are often placed in hazardous locations near the area of a cutting blade, where crop residue tends to remain lodged. The placement of current chemical hose routings present safety and performance problems. Another problem is directed to mixing of chemicals, which are typically mixed open to the atmosphere while in the furrow. Chemical reactions are typically accomplished most efficiently in confined areas or containers.